Looney Tunes Wiki:Article Layouts/Shorts
The following is an article layout guide for shorts. These apply to the original Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies produced from 1930 to 1969, the Private Snafu shorts, any government shorts, such as "So Much for So Little", and "Drafty, Isn't It?"; and newer shorts included as part of television specials and theatrical releases, such as "The Duxorcist", "Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers", "Museum Scream", and "Rabid Rider". This guide does not apply to episodes of television shows such as Tiny Toon Adventures, Taz-Mania, and Animaniacs, or segments in said episodes of television shows, which abide by the TV Show Episode Layout Guide. Layout Shorts pages should be structured as follows: #Stub/construction templates (if applicable) #Infobox #Information (short summary) #Title #Plot #Transcript #Additional Headers #Availability #Censorship #Goofs #Notes #Gallery #Video Gallery #References #External links #Navboxes #Navigation templates #DEFAULTSORT #Categories Specifics Maintenance Templates These templates should, in most cases, be placed at the top of the article, before everything else. Exceptions are if only a certain section in the article needs maintenance. * : for articles in an unfinished state. * : short articles that lack content in general. * : articles without references. * : articles needing additional references. Infobox Shorts The order the entries are added in makes no difference. name The title of the short. Be sure to include the same punctuation found in the title card. image The short's title card. Director/producer/Voice/Writer/Animators/Layout-artist/Background-artist/Sound effects/Musician The credits for the short, where applicable. Note that not all staff members may be credited, and in some cases the credits may be incorrect. One noteworthy place to prove for certain whether someone worked on a particular cartoon is via animator drafts. Starring The characters that are the stars of the short. airdate The date the short was first released. Previous/Next The previous and next shorts in release order, and for the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series combined as a whole. For Private Snafu shorts, the previous and next fields should refer to the previous and next Private Snafu shorts. Video This is where you add a link to view the cartoon. All videos must be formatted like this: |video = If there is more than one video, just list them on the next line: |video = Introduction Bold the title of the short, mention the year it was released (not the copyright date), what series it is part of (Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, or Private Snafu), and who directed it. Any extra information should be moved to the Notes section. A Wild Hare is a 1940 Merrie Melodies short directed by Tex Avery. Martin Through Georgia is a 1962 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones, Abe Levitow and Maurice Noble. Extra notes like these in the intro should be moved to the Notes section. It is considered by many historians to be the first official Bugs Bunny cartoon. Title Typically, titles of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts reference puns, movies, quotes, books, and more. Some are obvious, while some may only be known to older audiences familiar with the material the title is poking fun of. If the title is a pun on any of these, explain it here. Plot A detailed description of the short. This should cover all important plot details and gags. If you don't have time to write a full plot description, a brief overview will do in a pinch. The plot should generally not refer to the cartoon itself or to the viewer. Transcript If you have a link to a transcript, link to it here. For this short's transcript, see A Wild Hare/Transcript. Availability Where the cartoon can be found on video. Releases should be in list form, and should be sorted from the oldest to the newest. Names of videos should also be italicized. If possible, list a type of version for that certain video, such as "1995 dubbed version," "redrawn," "computer-colorized," "standard-definition," "edited," etc. * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! * (1991) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 1 * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc 3 * (2006) DVD - Casablanca * (2012) Blu-ray/DVD - Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection, Disc 2 Censorship Information on where and when the cartoon was cut, such as airings on television networks, (i.e., ABC, CBS, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network), video releases, etc. Note that all censorship information must be from a reliable source; see the Citations Term for information on how to add references. Goofs * Obvious errors in the plot or animation * Wrong music in the opening or closing Notes Anything that doesn't fit in any of the other sections. These can include: * Cultural references * Production (be sure to add citations) * Status of different versions of the short, such as "Dubbed Versions" (be sure to add a video reference) * Criticism and controversy Be sure to use * bullets to separate different notes. '''Please do not use Trivia ! The community has voted to use the Notes header over Trivia. Gallery Galleries should be organized like this: * Screenshots. Any screenshots should be presented in the order they appeared in the cartoon. * Reissue (i.e., Blue Ribbon) screenshots * Any additional information (i.e., animator drafts, lobby cards) A Wild Hare 01.png|Title card A Wild Hare 02.png|Elmer Fudd sneaks up A Wild Hare 03.png|"Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits!" A Wild Hare Blue Ribbon|Blue Ribbon reissue title card; note the title reads "The Wild Hare" A Wild Hare Lobby Card.png|Lobby card A Wild Hare Original Background 01.png|Original background A Wild Hare Original Background 02.png|Another original background Galleries that contain more than 30 images should be moved to their own page. The link should be formatted like this: Video Note that video galleries should only be used for shorts pages if they are not the full cartoon, i.e., clips of the cartoon. This is a Video This is Another Video References In order for tags to display their content properly, place the or tag in this section. There are no differences between the two tags. Further Reading In the case of animation historian authors such as Jerry Beck, please cite their article in the correct format and list the book's ISBN number. The book's ISBN number can be found on Amazon.com. External Links External links are links to external sites dealing with the subject of the article. These can be to sites such as the Internet Movie Database and the Big Cartoon Database, or to places such as animator breakdowns and detailed explanations on pop-culture references in the cartoon. They can also be sites that have the full video of the short, but aren't on Vimeo, YouTube, or DailyMotion. DEFAULTSORT If the page begins with "The" or "A," use the DEFAULTSORT tag to change how the article is sorted alphabetically in category pages. This should be placed before the categories, but after everything else.